There is presently a need to protect harbors from errant ships, interdict smugglers, and prevent ship-based terrorist actions on the high seas. One issue that law-enforcement officials have is the deterrence of these errant ships. Ships that are posing a threat to a harbor, carrying illegal drugs or weapons, or engaging in some other illicit or illegal activity are difficult to deter without destroying the errant ship or the evidence on board and without inflicting any fatalities.
Thus, there are general needs for apparatus and methods for deterring an errant ship without destruction of the ship and without inflicting fatalities.